danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
La traviata
thumb|350px|left|Alfredo: Libiamo, libiamo ne'lieti calici che la belleza infiora. E la fuggevol ora s'inebrii a voluttà. Libiamo ne'dolci fremiti che suscita l'amore, poichè quell'ochio al core Omnipotente va. Libiamo, amore fra i calici più caldi baci avrà. All: Ah, libiamo; amor fra i calici Più caldi baci avrà thumb|350px|right|ב 13 נובמבר 2009, קבוצה של שישה זמרים מחופש הקונים והסוחרים שיחק השוק המרכזי שברי ולנסיה שונים של "לה טראוויאטה" מאת ג 'וזפה ורדי, יוצר מחזה יוצא דופן על הרצפה ציור הציפייה של הקהל. פעולה זו הביאה על ידי פלאו דה Les Arts Reina Sofía לבין Agr שנערך על ידי החברה!, שואפת להביא את ההצעה לירית פלאו Valencian החברה, על פי מקורות בארגון של היוזמה בהודעה thumb|350px|left| הפתיחה thumb|350px|right| ברידיזי - Lucia Popp and Placido Domingo singing for Queen Elizabeth LONDON 1986 thumb|350px|left| ביצוע האופרה בשוק המקורה של ולנסיה thumb|350px|right thumb|350px|left|Extract from the Anna Netrebko and Rolando Villazon recital in Paris, March 2007 thumb|350px|right| בלט הצועניות ובלט המטאדורים- Noi siamo zingarelle Venute da lontano; D'ognuno sulla mano Leggiamo l'avvenir.Se consultiam le stelleNull'avvi a noi d'oscuro,E i casi del futuro Possiamo altrui predir עוד ארבע קטעים בתחתית הדף המקור: הויקיפדיה העברית לה טרוויאטה (La Traviata), היא אופרה בשלוש מערכות מאת המלחין ג'וזפה ורדי, ללברית של פרנצ'סקו מריה פיאבה המבוססת על ספרו של אלכסנדר דיומא הבן, "הגברת עם הקמליות" (La dame aux Camélias) שפורסם ב-1848. האופרה הוצגה לראשונה בונציה בתיאטרון לה פניצ'ה ב-6 במרץ 1853. האופרה היא אחת מהאופרות המפורסמות והמוצגות ביותר, ונחשבת יחד עם ריגולטו והטרובדור ל"טרילוגיה הפופולרית" של ורדי. האופרה הייתה לאופרה הראשונה שהוצגה בארץ ישראל, ועל פי "אופרה אמריקה" היא השלישית ברשימת האופרות המועלות ביותר בצפון אמריקה. היסטוריה "הגברת עם הקמליות" היה הרומן הראשון של אלכסנדר דיומא הבן, ולאחר שזכה להצלחה, עיבד אותו דיומא למחזה בן 5 מערכות. כמו דיומא, ורדי רצה לקבוע את זמן התרחשות העלילה בתקופתו - 1850 בקירוב, אך המפיקים התנגדו והעמידו את התפאורה בתקופת תחילת המאה ה-18. רק בתקופה המודרנית החלו בתי אופרה להציג את האופרה בתפאורה בת זמנו של ורדי. בשנת 2006 הועלתה האופרה בתפאורה מודרנית בת זמננו, בפסטיבל זלצבורג. האופרה זכתה גם לשני גרסאות קולנועיות. הראשונה בשנת 1967 והשניה משנת 1983. ב-28 ביולי 1923 הייתה האופרה לה טרוויאטה לאופרה הראשונה שהועלתה בארץ ישראל. "האופרה הישראלית החדשה" העלתה את האופרה שוב בשנת 1987, וב- 10 ביולי 2008 הועלתה האופרה על ידי האופרה הישראלית החדשה במופע פתוח ב פארק הירקון בתל אביב במסגרת " אופרה בפארק " בפני קהל רב של 70 אלף אישזו כבר אופרה אחרת, ynet. העלילה מערכה ראשונה ;סלון ביתה של ויולטה: ויולטה וואלרי, אמנית-בדרנית, מארגנת מסיבה בביתה בפריז. הרוזן גסטון שמאחר למסיבה, מביא איתו חבר, בן אצולה בשם אלפרדו ז'רמון, שמעריץ את ויולטה בסתר זמן רב. הברון דופל ממתין ללוות את ויולטה לרחבת הריקודים אך היא מעדיפה את אלפרדו על פניו. הברון בכעסו מסרב להרים כוסית לכבוד ויולטה. אלפרדו מרים את הכוס (אלפרדו, ויולטה והנוכחים: Libiamo ne'lieti clici האריה (מוזיקה)|אריה הידועה בשם Brindsi). אלפרדו מביע את דאגתו לבריאותה של ויולטה ומאוחר יותר גם את אהבתו אליה. ויולטה דוחה את אהבתו, אך מציעה לו ידידות ומעניקה לו קמליה, ואומרת לו שיחזור אליה כאשר הקמליה תכמוש. לאחר שהאורחים עוזבים ויולטה שוקלת את האפשרות לבלות את חייה עם אהובה, אך לבסוף דוחה את הרעיון שכן אינה מוכנה לוותר על החופש שלה (ויולטה: sempre libera, חופשיה תמיד). מערכה שנייה ;תמונה ראשונה - בית הכפר של ויולטה: זה שלושה חודשים שויולטה ואלרדו מתגוררים יחד באהבה בבית כפר ליד פריס. ויולטה זנחה לחלוטין את חייה הקודמים. אנינה מספרת לאלפרדו שויולטה מכרה את כל רכושה כדי לממן את חייה בכפר. מופתע מעובדה זו, אלפרדו ממהר לפריז כדי להשיג כסף לממן את חייהם. ויולטה מקבלת מכתב מפלורה, ידידתה הזמנה לנשף בפריז, אך לא מתכוונת ללכת. בהיעדר אלפרדו, אביו ג'ורגי'ו מגיע לפגוש את ויולטה ומבהיר לה שהמשך יחסיה איתו יהרסו את עתידו של אלפרדו ואת משפחתו. תחילה טוען ג'ורג'יו כי אלפרדו מרושש את עצמו כדי לממן את חיי המותרות שלהם. אך לאחר שויולטה מבהירה לו כי היא מכרה את רכושה לשם כך, הוא משנה את הטיעון. הוא מסביר לה שהקשר הזה מכתים את שמה של משפחת ז'רמון ומשפחת ארוסה של אחותו של אלפרדו רוצה לבטל את החתונה. למרות אהבתה הגדולה מחליטה ויולטה לוותר על אלפרדו. היא מבטיחה לג'ורג'יו לעזוב, הוא מאמץ אותה אל ליבו. ויולטה מודיעה לפלורה שאכן תגיע לנשף. כאשר אלפרדו חוזר, היא מתחמקת מן הבית. ובאמצעות שליח מודיעה לו שהחליטה לחזור לחייה הקודמים בפריז. לחדר נכנס ג'ורג'יו המנחם את אלפרדו השבור ומציע לו לחזור הביתה. אלפרדו המוצא את הזמנתה של פלורה מחליט לנסוע לפריז להתעמת עם ויולטה. ;תמונה שנייה - אולם הנשפים בבית פלורה: אורחיה של פלורה מגיעים לנשף, הנשים מחופשות לצועניות והגברים למטאדורים. אלפרדו מתערב בנוכחים וממתין לבואה של ויולטה, המגיעה בלווית הברון דופול. אלפרדו מנסה את מזלו בשולחן ההימורים, ואכן ההצלחה מאירה לו פנים. הברון מהמר כנגד אלפרדו אך מפסיד לו סכומי כסף גדולים. כאשר הנוכחים עוזבים לחדר האוכל ויולטה מפצירה באלפרדו לעזוב לאלתר, הוא מסכים לעזוב רק איתה. ויולטה המנועה לספר כי התחייבה לאביו, אומרת רק כי היא מחויבת לאדם אחר. אלפרדו החושד כי מדובר בברון, שואל אם היא אוהבת את הברון, היא משקרת ואומרת כן. בזעמו הוא קורא לנוכחים ולפני כולם הוא משפיל את ויולטה בספרו כי הוא חי עימה כמה חודשים על חשבונה ללא ידיעתו. הוא לא מעוניין בכספה ומשליך את הכסף אותו הרויח לעברה. ויולטה העצובה והמיואשת מתעלפת, וברון דופאל, המלווה של ויולטה קורא את אלפרדו לדו-קרב. ג'ורג'יו בדיוק נכנס ועד למחזה המביש. מערכה שלישית ;חדר השינה של ויולטה: ויולטה שוכבת על ערש דוי, אנינה מטפלת בה במסירות. הרופא הבודק את ויולטה אומר לאנינה כי לא נותר לה זמן רב לחיות. בידי ויולטה מכתב מג'ורג'יו המספר לה כי סיפר לאלפרדו שיצא את פריז את האמת בדבר עזיבתה. הוא כותב לה כי קיימה את הבטחתה (ויולטה: 'Tenesta la promessa) וכי אלפרדו בדרכו אליה. אנינה נכנסת בהתרגשות ומבשרת כי אלפרדו הגיע. הם מתחבקים בלהט, ואלפרדו מציע כי יעזבו את פריז יחד. אך כבר מאוחר מידי, ויולטה יודעת כי זמנה תם. ז'רמון האב נכנס, ומבקש את סליחת ויולטה. ויולטה מתה בזרועות אהובה. קטעים נוספים thumb|350px|left|סצינת הפתיחה thumb|350px|right|Two rare excerpts of La Traviata from the famous Australia tour, in 1965, that marked the establishment of the legendary Opera couple Joan Sutherland-Luciano Pavarotti and his definitive ascension as an opera star thumb|350px|right thumb|350px|left| הערות שוליים קישורים חיצוניים * לה טרוויאטה באתר האופרה הישראלית החדשה* הלברית המלאה באיטלקית * דיסקוגרפיה של הקלטות האופרה קטגוריה:אופרות